Inside your Heaven
by Spaleween
Summary: Can death defy love? This is not your ordinary ReixAya story. Chapter 7:Disappearing Act. Please review!
1. Smile for me

_A/N: I don't usually write this kind of stuff -- romance, I mean. But what the heck, I'll try. Do r&R!_

_Disclaimer: Yadda, yadda...you know this already...I, unfortunately, do not own GALS!_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Chapter 1 -- Smile for me_

It was a glorious sunset.

The fiery hues of red blended magnificently with the soft tangerines in the sky. As seven people walked along the park, only two people noticed the sunset.

Aya felt like a ship to a lighthouse with the sunset. It was so beautiful…yet it was so sad. She wished deep in her heart that she would be like Ran and Tatsukichi, so fun and so happy together; or like Miyu and Yamato, deep in the flush of love. She sighed and mentally flicked her forehead…it would never be, especially with the guy next to her. Aya looked down…Rei would never be hers…would never be together with him…sharing the same ice cream bowl…walking together along the streets…that sort of thing. It would never happen. With that thought filling up her mind, she felt like crying…again.

"Aya"

Aya looked up and saw Ran in front of her, her hands on her hips. Aya looked at her inquiringly, "Ran…?"

"Mou," Ran pouted, "You're sad again. Why aren't you happy?"

"This is useless, Ran," Aya started, "He doesn't…he doesn't feel the same about me."

"That's ridiculous!" Ran said, "Why wouldn't he? You're pretty, you're smart, and you're dedicated. He's a fool not to fall in love with someone like you."

Aya felt her face flush with the compliments, "Ran…"

The extrovert grabbed the shy girl's hand and pulled her to Rei, "Just try and talk to him!"

Ran pulled Aya to Rei, and she could do nothing but stare at the gravel and blush, "Um…"

Rei simply stared at her, not a single emotion showing on his face.

Aya tried to muster her courage and looked at his handsome face, "I—"

"I think it's time to go home, Aya." Rei cut in, still staring at her.

She looked surprised, "Huh?"

"You should go home, Aya," Rei repeated, then glanced at the rapidly darkening sunset, "It's late."

Aya looked disappointed and looked down, a habit of hers whenever Rei was around, "Y-You're right."

And despite the protests from Ran and Miyu, Aya heeded Rei's suggestion to go home.

"But Aya—" Miyu protested but Aya stopped her

"He's right…I still have homework to do." Aya said

"You'll go alone?" Yuuya asked her, concerned

Aya was about to say yes when a male voice said, "I'll go with her."

She blushed as she saw the conspiratorial and sly smiles of her friends and decided to face Rei instead, "Rei…?"

However, he refused to look at her and turned his back on her, "Let's go."

It took only five seconds before she followed Rei and ran away from the pressure of her friends.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The glorious sunset had faded to a magnificent night.

The fiery sun had disappeared only to be replaced by a shining moon bathing everything it touched to pale silver. The deep dark blue sky was glittered with countless stars…and that was precisely what Aya was staring at as she walked alongside Rei. She was wondering why Rei would volunteer to walk her home and the mere thought made her blush.

"Smile for me, Aya." He said suddenly

Aya looked at him immediately, surprised by his strange request, "What?"

"Smile for me, Aya." Rei repeated as he ended his steps with a halt and faced the glittering sky, "You're always so sad whenever you're with me. You cry, even. I never saw your smile."

She felt her face flush with heat, "You saw me smile already."

"That wasn't a real smile, Aya, it was a forced smile," Rei said, looking at her eyes now, his brown eyes expressing sadness, "You always show me your pretentious smiles."

"Why would you want to see my smile?" Aya asked

Rei looked down, "I want to see you happy…that's all."

Aya felt a tingling sensation all over her body, and strangely even in her palm, "Y-You make me happy already, Rei."

He looked at her directly, "Liar, you're smiling forcedly again. If I'm making you happy then why are you so sad whenever you're with me?"

Aya couldn't answer and looked away.

"Aya"

His voice was like a caress that sent shivers all over her body, "Aya, how can I see your smile?"

She looked at him with glassy eyes, "You don't need to do anything Rei—"

And before Aya could go on any further, Rei's arms were already around her and he was hugging her tight. Her eyes widened in surprise, "Rei…?"

"Aya," he said again, holding her even tighter, "please show me your smile. The smile that comes from your heart…"

She was even more bewildered than before, her glassy eyes turning shinier, "Why? Tell me…"

Rei releases her and stared at her eyes again…and at that moment, Aya knew the answer. Her realization made her so happy that it felt like her heart would burst and her body shook with her sobs. Rei held her lightly as she cried on his shoulder.

All this time…all this time…he does feel the same for me…, Aya thought as she turned her glassy blue eyes to Rei, you do feel the same for me, don't you Rei? She thought as she smiled at him, a real smile, a true smile, a smile that came from deep inside her heart, a smile of a girl whose sincerest wishes had come true.

"You're beautiful, Aya." Those were the last words that Rei uttered before pressing a sapphire pendant necklace in her hand and his lips on hers.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The harsh shrill ring of her cellphone woke Aya two hours later.

Sleepily she answered the phone, "Yuuya, it's late already."

Yuuya's normally cheery voice was not there, "Aya, something happened." His voice was strange. Aya heard a sniff. Yuuya was crying?

She felt alarmed, "Yuuya, what's wrong? Is it Ran?"

"No, it's not Ran." His voice was interlaced with sobs

"Tell me!"

Yuuya was crying, "It's Rei…"

Aya felt her heart freeze, the sapphire dangling in her chest, her body suddenly stiffened, "What's wrong with Rei? Yuuya, what happened to Rei!"

His sobs were full of grief, "Aya…Rei's dead…"


	2. Things are not what they seem

Gomenasai for the laaaaaate update. I'm not exactly used to writing dramas, romance, or third-person romance for that matter. I'm much more comfortable with first-person stuff so I hope you'll bear with me. Thank you very much for the reviews. Do review again!

Disclaimer: I think we all know what should be written here.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

The funeral was a somber occasion…well, almost.

It was raining. It wasn't a light shower that some said was a blessing; it was a heavy downpour as if heaven was also in mourning.

A lot of people attended Rei's funeral, a majority of them was his legion of adoring girls. A few of them were crying silently; some were wailing like crazy; and most were acting like his beloved wives or something, with banners and posters of Rei all around them; some which says: "Rei forever!" I shook my head, I didn't like what they were doing but I hadn't got the will to stop them. Besides, they were acting like who they are: fan girls. For them it was their idol that was gone forever. They didn't treat Rei as a person; they treated him as something…or someone that can be adored. When it's gone, they will feel disappointed, but they will live. Had they treated Rei as a person, their reactions would have been totally different. Then again, had they done that, they wouldn't be mere fan girls.

I then turned my attention to the people who did treat Rei as a person…as a friend. Ran was there, surprisingly calm. At a distance, she looked indifferent. However, a closer look proved otherwise. She was standing rigidly, as if suppressing a great emotion. Her big, clear eyes told me that she was still having difficulty absorbing the fact that Rei was really gone. I wanted to put my arm around her but Tatsukichi already tried to do that and received an uppercut in return. That monkey was somber, too. He was just trying to comfort Ran to no avail. Tears were in his eyes as well. I had to admit he was a brave guy, to show his emotions like that. Miyu was sniffing now and then. Of course Rei's death would move her. She was an emotional one. Often she would bury herself in Yamato's arms, crying. Yamato put his arms around her, but he would look at me every now and then, as if trying to tell me something but could not because of the funeral.

There was one thing I knew for sure. All their grief could not compare to Aya's sorrow. She was crying as if she would never stop. Her eyes were swollen with crying but still her tears would not stop. Aya would utter Rei's name and cry uncontrollably. Her whole body shook with her sobs. I could only put my arm around her and one hand on the umbrella, shielding us against the rain, hoping, that in some way, it would lessen her grief. Aya didn't smile very often. She seldom smiled especially when Rei was around. Now I knew that she would not…she could not smile again, "Aya…"

OoOoOoOo

At first, when I called her, she wouldn't believe it. Aya thought I was joking, although she knew I wasn't that good an actor to cry as a joke. It was only to Aya that I would show that I was crying, and she knew that. Still, she would not believe me. Aya yelled at the phone, telling me I was a liar. It hurt, even though it wasn't true. She kept repeating, "Liar, Rei isn't dead…Liar." Fresh tears were on her eyes, I could hear over the phone. I had stopped crying. I knew it wouldn't do us any good and I spoke again, quietly but with such force that it made her stop her chanting, "Aya, you know I would never lie to you about this," a tear ran down my cheek, "And if I was joking, would I cry to you like this?"

Losing my best friend was the most terrible thing that could happen to me. At first, I could not believe it. But I saw him, I saw Rei's…Rei's body that night. I just couldn't think of it as a corpse…I just can't. When Aya left off with Rei that day, we ate out then went our separate ways. I had noticed it was a starry night. I wondered whether Aya was home yet so I decided to go to her house. On the way, I noticed a lot of people on the street. I was wondering what the commotion was about and I decided to see. As I came closer, I could see it was a body. I felt my curiosity grow stronger as I neared the body.

I could not believe my eyes.

It was Rei, and he was a terrible sight.

He was laying face-up, his face to the stars. Rei's face was bloody all over and his head was lying in a pool of blood. His arms and legs were twisted in an awkward angle.

I shoved the people and tried to find a pulse. There was none.

I stared at the people, standing there, watching us, gaping at the body as if in shock, doing nothing. Suddenly I was angry at them. They were just standing there, doing nothing. They could've called an ambulance or something. Why were they simply staring at Rei? They could've saved him! Furiously I yelled at them, "You pieces of shit!"

I looked down, not wanting them to see that I was about to cry. My fist was shaking, I wanted to hit them all so bad. A guy then went put a hand on my shoulder and I moved it forcibly. Seeing red, I grabbed the man's lapels and slammed him onto a nearby lamp post, "Why didn't you do anything? You could've saved Rei! You were just standing there, weren't you? You let Rei die, damn you!"

They all looked at me with pity on their faces. I hated it, but then my fit of anger had subsided. It wasn't their fault, I knew. I was just upset. The guy I slammed knew that and he said in a low voice, "Nobody could've saved him. A truck hit him and he was sent flying in the air. Nobody could possibly live after that."

I let go of him. A truck hit Rei and it sent him sprawling on the street. Nobody could possibly live after that, the guy said. He was lying in a pool of blood. There wasn't a pulse. They couldn't do anything. Rei is dead.

Rei is dead.

Thoughts were swirling in my head. I could hear the shrill siren of the ambulance in the distance.

He couldn't be dead.

The ambulance guys went out and first searched for a pulse. I knew there was none.

If there was no pulse, how could he be not dead?

They placed his body in a stretcher and moved him inside of the van.

He's dead.

I got inside the van as well. I stared at the body…at Rei.

He's gone.

They were not doing a lot of things. They knew there was nothing they could do to save him.

No one can save him now.

The hospital announced that Rei was dead on arrival. After arranging all the things that needed arranging, I left the hospital in a trance, not knowing what to believe. I didn't know what day it was. I didn't know what time it was. I didn't know where I was going. I didn't know what I should do next. I found myself under a quiet stone pedestrian bridge. It dawned on me that I had to spread the news. But who is the closest to Rei after me?

I had no idea. I realized I had to tell the news to someone who loved Rei.

The thought made me sick with grief: I had to tell Aya that Rei is dead.

I didn't want to be the messenger of her worst nightmare. I didn't want to see Aya sad. I hated seeing her miserable. But I knew the truth, if anyone should tell her the news it had to be me. Shaking, I held my cellphone and dialed her number.

"Yuuya, it's late already." Aya said sleepily.

The impact of Rei's death suddenly bore on me, "Aya, something happened," I said shakily. Finally, I let myself cry.

OoOoOoOo

The funeral was over. I left Aya to be comforted by her friends. I felt useless. Ran decided they would go to Aya's house. I told them I would follow later on, so did Yamato. When they left, Yamato said to me, "I heard you saw him to the hospital."

"Yeah." I replied tightly. I no longer felt like crying, but remembering that night made my throat so tight that I could choke.

"You probably know Rei was caught in a hit-and-run accident." He said

I glanced away, "So?"

"I just want you to know," Yamato began, "that was no accident."

I turned my head, "What?"

"Rei didn't die in an accident," Yamato repeated, "Someone deliberately run him over."

What the hell? "Are you sure?"

"There were eyewitnesses who said that the truck was waiting for him that night. The truck was stationary until he was there and it immediately headed for him."

I was shocked. Impossible! But Yamato would never lie. There were several people who saw the truck hit Rei.

Who would kill Rei…and why?

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Yuuya is a bit out of character here, but he was angry, so I hope it was justified. Please review!


	3. Lost soul

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! I hope you enjoy this one.

This is for achiel, my very first reviewer. Many thanks to you.

OoOoOoOo

I don't like to see Aya cry, so every time she does it, I turn away from her. Yuuya tells me that most of the time, the reason she cries is me.

Now she's crying like she would never stop, and I hate myself for it, although I knew I had no fault in this mess. If only I could comfort her…if only she could see me.

Aya went with Ran and the others to the ice cream parlor. They were all subdued, and it warmed my heart a bit to see that they did care for me. Yuuya looked thoughtful, probably thinking of what he heard.

OoOoOoOo

I saw Yamato and Yuuya talking seriously so I went to them to hear what they were talking about.

"Rei didn't die in an accident," Yamato was saying, "Someone deliberately run him over."

I was startled. Someone tried to kill me? Who would do that?

"Are you sure?" Yuuya had asked

Who wanted to kill me?

"There were eyewitnesses who said that the truck was waiting for him that night. The truck was stationary until he was there and it immediately headed for him."

I was right beside Yuuya. I faced Yamato, "Who is he?"

They didn't answer.

"Hey—" I placed my hand over Yamato's shoulder; and to my horror, my hand went through his body.

What the!

I immediately withdrew my hand and stared at it. I glanced at the two of them, Yamato looking grim and Yuuya looking shocked, completely oblivious that I was there.

Shit. I keep forgetting that I'm already dead.

OoOoOoOo

Kissing Aya was the most wonderful sensation I ever felt.

Her lips were deliciously soft and her body was so warm. Her blue eyes were glassy again, but I knew she wasn't sad. She was happy, I thought, I made Aya happy.

The sapphire necklace was a gift from me to her. That day was as special as any other day, which means it was another ordinary day. There was nothing in particular to celebrate that day, no special days, and no holidays. I was passing along the same street I had walked on for the majority of my life. I was passing along the same jewelry shop as I had done for five years. It was only the glint of blue reflecting the sunlight that had caught my eye that day. For the first time in my life, I stopped in front of that jewelry store and stared at the sapphire pendant nestled in thin, gentle folds of silver hanging on a delicate silver chain. However, I wasn't looking at the shiny silver, though. I was still staring at the sapphire.

It reminded me so much of Aya's eyes.

I stood there for a few minutes, and then I thought, _Why not?_

_What if she doesn't like it? _I thought again, _I don't know her taste._

_Yes I do. She's a quietly elegant girl and it will look perfect on her, I just know it._

With that resolution in mind, I entered the shop.

It was surprisingly cold.

The red felt décor and warm light from the lamps did nothing to warm my skin. I stared at the other pieces of jewelry. They were just like the shop: warm to look at but cold to the touch. A girl went to me immediately, "G-Good morning! You're Rei Otohata, right?"

I stared at her. She was about sixteen. She had long blond locks and blue eyes, and evidently in awe of me. I thought: they're not Aya's eyes.

I had no idea what to say so I merely nodded before I looked around. My eyes wandered a bit until I saw what I was looking for.

The girl followed my line of sight, "Oh, are you interested in this necklace, sir?" Without further ado, she picked up the necklace and showed it to me for my benefit, "It's a beautiful piece designed by Fulco di Verdura. The sapphire is a brilliant cut, and the silver is sterling. You couldn't find a better piece."

It _was_ beautiful. The profound blue of the sapphire was like colored water, and it was exquisitely cut, it looked like it was resting on a silver cloth. For a moment, I was unable to say anything.

"It's a charm actually. The necklace is rumored to bring two people in love closer together. It's a perfect gift for your girlfriend." She added

I gave her a sharp look and she backed away immediately, "I'm sorry."

Strangely, I felt guilty that she figured out I was going to give it to Aya. She's not my girlfriend, but why do I want to give this to her? Maybe because I want to thank her for all the things she did for me, like baking those cookies.

Cut it out, Rei, I thought, you like Aya, and she likes you so don't act like there's nothing special between the two of you. Aya isn't making moves because she's scared that you don't like her as well.

Five minutes later, I bought the necklace. An hour later, I placed it on top of the table in my room and forgot about it. Twenty-four hours after that I was walking Aya to her house when I kissed her. Her face wore the most beautiful smile I had ever seen. Fifteen minutes after that, I crossed the street only to block the path of a huge truck. It hit me and I knew I was flying. The last thing I saw before my head hit the pavement was the starry night.

I fell, but I got up immediately. I saw the driver's face briefly before the truck accelerated away. I tried to run after the person but I knew it was no use. Damn, I thought, the driver's gone. At least, I memorized the plate number. That person almost killed me! Thank God Aya was already home. Breathing heavily, I stared at the sky again. It looked magnificent with those sparkling stars. There was a strange light from the sky…like a spotlight that shone a few steps in front of me. It looked like it was beckoning to me, but I ignored it. I wondered where Yuuya was so I decided to call him on my cellphone. I fished it out of my pockets…

Where…?

I looked down at my pants. It was there alright, I could see the bulge it made in my pocket, and I saw its shape inside the pocket. But I couldn't touch it. When I tried to reach for it, my hand passed through it like the phone wasn't solid.

What the hell…?

Confused, I turned around and headed for the lamp post to see better. I saw several people crowding on the street. I couldn't see what they were staring at, but I could see that they were shocked. I was wondering, didn't they see what happened to me? Some were staring at me…no, wait a minute, they were staring at the street behind me…at the truck that was now gone. But most were still fussing about something on the street. I went near them but I couldn't see anything from this distance. What was going on?

All of a sudden I saw Yuuya nearing the crowd. I called out, "Hey, Yuuya."

He didn't glance around. Yuuya probably didn't hear me so I called again as I ran towards him, "Yuuya!"

He still didn't turn around. I'm pretty sure my voice was loud enough for him to hear, but no one glanced at my direction. Why was he ignoring me? I followed Yuuya to the center of the crowd and tried to reach for his shoulder. I was a few centimeters from touching him when I saw what the commotion was all about.

It was a body.

I immediately thought of the truck…it hit someone and almost hit me as well. I should report this to the police…to Yamato. But then something cut my line of thought, the guy had the same foot size as me; wait a minute, he also had the same shoes…the same pants…

As I neared the body I had a terrible premonition.

The guy had the same jacket…and the same face as me.

Yuuya immediately went to the body and searched for a pulse. From his body language, I figured there was none.

Impossible.

I can't be lying there when I'm standing here. It just can't be…this is impossible.

Yuuya then stared at me. And then he charged. I managed to raise my arms and take a step back. To my horror, Yuuya went _through_ me and attacked the guy behind me. I suddenly felt cold. He went through me like I was thin air…like I wasn't there. I stared at the body that looked like me…that was me.

And then it hit me.

It was here where I hit the ground…where I hit my head. I remembered feeling for my phone; I thought then that the phone wasn't solid. I realized, as Yuuya suddenly went berserk, that the phone was completely solid. I realized, as I stared at the body, that the problem wasn't with the phone.

I realized I was dead.

OoOoOoOo

I followed them to the ice cream parlor. I pushed the door, but my hand simply phased through. It was a painful reminder that I was not alive anymore. Grimly, I went through the door and stood near the counter. I could see that Aya was toying with her melted ice cream, and wearing the necklace I gave her. That girl from the jewelry shop was nothing but a liar. She said it was supposed to bring us closer together and here we are worlds apart. The glimmer of the gem was shining on my eye, and Aya was staring at me.

Stop it. People aren't going to stare at you anymore, I thought, you're already dead; but what would she be staring at, the plain lemon yellow wall? I looked at her. Aya had her mouth slightly open, as if in shock. Her eyes were looking directly at me, I could feel her stare. Wait a minute; Aya can see me?

Ran noticed Aya's expression, "What's the matter?"

I was still looking at her as she swallowed and her eyes were started to turn glassy. Aya whispered, "It's Rei."

My heart felt like leaping for joy. She can see me, I thought as her eyes were still on me, Aya can see me…

At first, the others misunderstood her. Miyu said, "It's okay, Aya. He's probably in heaven right now."

Aya was still staring at me, her face registering happiness and bewilderment. I whispered, "Aya."

And then Aya broke the eye contact and turned to Miyu, "No, that's not what I meant. Rei is right there." She pointed at my direction.

They were all silent.

Tatsukichi stammered nervously, "That isn't very funny, Aya."

They all agreed with him. I got a bit hurt by that remark, but I suppose I couldn't blame them. But Aya wasn't put off, "But he's right there! I can see him…" she glanced at my direction, but her expression changed. I noticed she wasn't directly staring into my eyes like before…as if I wasn't there. What happened?

Aya was surprised that she couldn't see me anymore, "Well, he was there a moment ago…"

"Aya, this is getting scary." Miyu said nervously

"But it's true, Rei was there." Aya insisted, "Guys, why won't you believe me?"

"Maybe it was just your imagination, Aya," Ran reasoned out, and then added quietly, "Because you were thinking of him much of the time, you thought he was there."

The others agreed hastily with her. That Ran, never believing anything until she saw sees it, why can't she understand that Aya was telling the damn truth? Aya kept insisting and her tears ready to trickle down her cheeks. It was useless; they thought she was being delirious. Why couldn't she see me anymore? As soon as Aya broke the eye contact, it was gone. Aya was confused as well, I could see, she was probably wondering whether she did see me or she was simply seeing things.

I felt utterly depressed. At first, when I finally absorbed the fact that I was dead and I not going to neither heaven nor hell, I was lonely. Thinking that no one could see me, then realizing that moment that Aya could see me, and then she could not, was the worst feeling that mankind has created. It felt like a blind man given his eyesight back again, and then it was taken away overnight. It sucked like hell, and my body felt like lead. I dragged myself to where my feet would take me.

Why did I have to die?

OoOoOoOo

I heard a strange sigh and I looked up. I was in the train station. Unable to find anything else to do, I decided to board it. Good thing I don't have to pay for it anymore. The thought had made me unbearably sadder than ever.

The train honked and I realized that its doors were closing. I ran to catch up but stopped after a few strides.

Hold it.

I don't need to enter through the doors, I thought. The train was moving slowly. I walked a few paces back, and stared at the train, now moving at a man's running speed. That's when I ran towards it, jumped, and raised my arms to shield myself from the impact.

_Impact? What impact?_

Just like before, I had phased through the walls of the train and dropped on the floor, panting at the effort and thrilled in a way. I'm not supposed to be thrilled, I thought. Looking around, I saw the passengers acting like nothing had happened. Of course they couldn't, I'm dead already, right? I closed my eyes, what am I thinking? The motion of the train slowly soothed me. I'm actually accepting the fact that I'm dead? Well, I suppose not accepting the fact won't make me alive anyway, I might as well make the best of it. Still, it hurts…not physically, but emotionally. Why am I still here anyway? Why am I not in heaven or in hell? At least there are no more pesky girls to hound and stalk me around; trying to know what color is the underwear I'm wearing at the moment. It hurt me that I can no longer be around to take Aya into my arms…

I opened my eyes and saw ragged old man's eyes a few inches from my face. Surprised, I took a step back, "Y-You can see me?"

He took no notice and yelled angrily, "What are you doing here!"

I tried again, wishing with all my heart that it was true, "Hey…can you really see me?"

He ignored the question and pushed me hard. I phased through five people and three poles before I fell hard on my butt. I took experienced no pain at all and felt both irrationally glad that someone could see me and bewilderment at what was going on, "Hey—"

To my surprise, he also went through the crowd to grab my lapels and lift me high, "Geddoff my goddamn train!" and heaved me to the next compartment.

"You're a ghost, too?" I asked him as he phased through the compartment, ignoring the fact that he was practically beating me up.

"Didn't ya hear what I said!" he roared.

What was his problem? I stood up and raised my arms to shield myself, "Look, I—"

The man roared again and punched the window pane of the compartment, and the glass broke. The passengers were startled and some uttered a shriek.

What…?

He then pushed me out of the train and I fell on the railway. I felt nothing, although I knew that a normal, live person would have at least a rib hurt in that fall. The man phased his head out of the train and shook his fist at me, "And stay out!"

I stood there, shocked. How the hell did he do that? He could see me and go through things and people with no one noticing so I'm fairly sure he's a ghost like me. But how could he break the window? How the hell did he do that?

I was still bewildered by the thought when I heard a noise. Suddenly, I was blinded by light. A second later, a train was charging in front of me and I was terrified. There was no time to avoid the train. I raised my arms just as the train went through me. I had closed my eyes, but I still felt the shock of the train phasing through me. By the time the train was past me, I felt like my breath was knocked out of me and I dropped to my knees, shaking like I would never stop.

OoOoOoOo

A/N: Did you enjoy it? I hope so...if not, do not hesitate to lash out at poor little me in your reviews. At least add some constructive criticisms should you decided to do so. I did my best at create Rei and Aya's er, romance here. Is the train incident familiar? That's because it's inspired from an American movie starring Demi Moore and Whoopi Goldberg. Notice that there are recurring incidents here. I just had to show Rei's point of view because it is necessary for the story line. Comments? Suggestions? Violent reaction? Put them all in your reviews...please do!


	4. It's all my fault

_A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews. Sorry for the late update, I've been terribly busy about the first days of college. Hehe…_

OoOoOoOo

Am I seeing things? Am I really delirious? Is my brain damaged? Am I psychologically impaired? Is my mind playing tricks on me?

Or did I really see Rei?

But he's dead. Rei is gone. The love of my life….the only guy I ever loved is now six feet below the surface of this world.

He could not have been sitting at the ice cream parlor. It was impossible.

Was I truly delirious then? Ran said I was thinking of him too much so I imagined he was there. That must be it. I just thought he was there. It was all in my imagination. It was all in my head. He was never there. Rei was never there at that time, he would not be there now, and he will never be there in the future.

The thought made brought tears into my eyes. I choked; my throat felt like something was blocking it painfully. My breathing came in ragged gulps. My chest felt like it would burst. "Oh, Rei…" I whispered, and then the tears flowed soaking the flowers patterned on my pillow.

OoOoOoOo

I woke up, feeling uneasy.

I glanced at my bed table. It was midnight.

That's strange, I never woke up at this hour before, I thought, something must have woken me up. I looked around; everything was in its place. Still, I felt uneasy. The chilly wind caressed my hair. But something must have woken me up. I flipped the bedcovers and searched the bed with the aid of my lamplight casting eerie shadows on the wall; nope, nothing there. I went down on my knees and stole a look under the bed; nothing there either. I sat there, in the middle of the room, thinking: what am I looking for anyway; the bogeyman? Picking up the flashlight in another closet, I lightly strode across the room and opened the bedroom door as quiet as I could. It made a squeak that seemed loud to me but thankfully, no one heard. I peered into the gloom then shone my flashlight. Nothing was out of place. I closed the door, and again it made that squeak. I looked around and saw the windows. I reached out to open them, and then I stopped. _The windows were closed_. A chill crept down my spine. I looked up, the ceiling fan wasn't moving. I didn't turn it on that night. The door was closed. The hair at the back of my neck stood on its end with my next thought.

_Where did the wind come from?_

I felt scared. What's going on? I'm terrified of ghosts……

Ghost. I remembered: this was the time when Yuuya called me that night. "Oh, God." I swallowed. I finally understood why I was uneasy. It was the feeling that I was being watched. There were goose bumps on my arms and legs. Is there a ghost in here? Barely sustaining my terror, I called out to the room, "Rei?"

Nothing happened.

Of course nothing happened. He's not here, isn't he? He's dead…I could feel the cold air down my feet. The temperature around below my knees somehow felt different from the rest of my body.

I still felt like I was being watched.

I took a deep breath and opened the windows. I peeked outside and saw no one there. The street was quiet and there was not a sign of wind. The cold air now enveloping my upper body was different from the cold air down my feet. I could feel the terror in my heart beating against my ribs. My breathing became ragged. It really felt like Rei was here.

All of a sudden, I felt the wind fluttering my bluish black hair. I shivered involuntarily. Looking outside, I saw that the leaves of the trees weren't moving, but still the wind was playing with my hair. My heart stood still.

I was moments away from panicking. I spun around and stared at the room. No one was there save for me. I began to whimper, "Please….leave me alone… whoever you are…," I ran to the nearest corner of the room, sat down, and hugged my knees, staring at the floor. Afraid that is I looked up, I would see something I'd rather not see. Maybe the very thing I wanted most.

I was shaking, and my heart felt like beating out of my chest. Tears threatened to flow in my eyes, and my whimper turned into hysterical cries as I felt the coldness nearing me, "Please, I'm begging you. Oh, god, please leave me alone…whoever you are…someone…someone, please help me…I'm so scared…I can't do this….there's no one here…no one here…no ghosts….no specters…no phantoms…no ghouls…no spirits…no souls…no Rei… please, whoever you are, I'm begging you to go away!"

As soon as I uttered the last sentence, the coldness vanished. I could feel the warmth returning to my surroundings. The temperature returned to normal, but I didn't. I knew I wasn't being watched anymore, and that brought waves of relief, and tears. Still, I was terrified out of my wits. Still, my heart beat like I was out of breath. Still, I would not move. Still, I wouldn't leave the safety of my corner, for reasons I don't, and don't care, to understand.

OoOoOoOo

I woke up to the morning, still in the corner, knowing that I had cried myself to sleep, knowing that I had a dream and it was a blur.

I woke up and felt unbearably sad. Perhaps because of the dream, or perhaps what happened that night. I felt safe, maybe because it was daytime. Anyway, it crossed my mind that a ghost could have been there that night…and it could have been Rei.

And I wanted him to go away.

"Rei…" I said to the room, "I didn't mean to…I didn't mean to do that…" I said it even though I knew instinctively that he, or whoever, or whatever it was that was in there last night wasn't there anymore.

OoOoOoOo

I read the newspaper and saw several articles about Rei.

There several news pieces. One was about the accident, one was his profile as the most popular guy in Shibuya, and one was about the accounts of the eyewitnesses. There were literary and feature articles, as well. Most were about how they missed Rei and what they thought of him. Some were about their best memories of Rei. There were a lot of poems, and there was his life story.

After I read through all of it, my face was wet with tears.

_It's my fault, isn't it_, I thought, _it's my fault that Rei is dead_. If I hadn't followed his suggestion to go home immediately; if I had argued with Ran and Miyu instead of turning my back on them; if I hadn't agreed that he would escort me home, Rei would still be alive. It's my fault that he's gone. It's my fault, all mine.

I deserve to die.

I killed Rei. I let him die. I should die as well.

My cellphone rang. I picked it up, "Hello?"

"Hey, Aya," Ran's cheerful voice was on the line, "How do you like to go to the theater to day?"

She was just trying to cheer me up, I thought, "I'd rather not."

"Then would you help me with my homework?" Ran persisted

I sighed, "I'm sorry, Ran, but I feel like staying home today."

Ran paused for a moment, "Then we'll go to your place!"

The thought of Ran, Miyu, Yuuya, Yamato, and Tatsukichi almost shook my resolve, "I don't know… I want to be alone right now. I…" I paused, and then lied, "I have homework to do and I need to concentrate."

"Alright," she said finally, "Just call if you want company. Will you be okay?"

"Yes, I'll be fine," I replied, and then I said, "Thanks for everything you guys."

"That's what friends are for, right? See you tomorrow then!" Ran said before hanging up.

I almost didn't want to die. What would happen to them if they lost two of their friends in one month?

But it's my fault that this whole thing happened. It will forever haunt my conscience. I will not be at peace unless I do this. I have to kill myself.

But how will I kill myself? I don't have a gun, besides, that's messy anyway. I could stab myself with a knife. I suddenly thought of Juliet from the play, Romeo and Juliet. I'm not that brave, I thought, I could not bring myself to stab my body, it's too painful. Alright, I could slash my wrists. Too long, I thought, but I have all the time in the world, okay, maybe a day. For some reason, I want it to be quick. A fire is too long, either. There's no pool of water to drown into. I contemplated jumping from the roof. It was a two-storey house. Am I going to be killed by jumping to my death? Probably. But there's no one in the house except for me, I'm afraid that I would only break my leg, or something and lie there in agony until someone finds me. No, I have to poison myself. I'll pour pesticide in my drink and pretend that it's a normal drink.

I went to a room and picked up the pesticide. I placed it down the kitchen table, picked up a glass, and grabbed a pitcher of water. I placed the two things on the kitchen table as well and sat down. I know drinking pesticide is fatal. Will I die instantly, or will I experience a series of convulsions first? I had no idea. I did not want to find out. I have to do this now.

Slowly, I picked up the pitcher and filled the glass half-full with water. I placed the pitcher down. Taking a deep breath, I slowly unscrewed the cap of the pesticide and filled the glass with the fluid. The liquid remained as clear as the glass.

The doorbell rang.

I took no notice. I could not stop now. I was afraid that if I stopped, I would not be able to resume.

The doorbell continued to ring.

I had finished filling the glass with pesticide. I returned the cap and tightened it.

The doorbell kept ringing.

Shaking, I reached for the glass.

The doorbell was still ringing.

I closed my eyes and prayed it would work.

The doorbell continued to ring.

Goodbye guys, I thought as the glass neared my hesitant lips, Rei…

I heard the door slam open.

OoOoOoOo

_A/N: Cliffhanger, yeah I know. I love suspense…hehe. Do understand that Aya here is acting a bit psychologically unstable. After all, it's the effects of a loved one's bereavement. Please review!_


	5. You can see me?

_A/N: Gomenasai for the long update. I've been very busy with the midterms lately! Hehe. The person who narrated the first section is different from the person who narrated the succeeding ones. You understand, don't you? Hope you enjoy this chapter._

OoOoOoOo

The rim of the glass was on my hesitant lips. I could see the clear, fatal liquid drawing near. I closed my eyes, unable to watch it. It was so strange, as if my other senses grew stronger. I could feel my hand shaking. My nose perceived the piercing smell of the pesticide. My tongue felt dry. The doorbell kept ringing. _Goodbye everyone_, I thought.

The next thing I heard was the musical crash of glass in front of me.

OoOoOoOo

I was surprised when I heard glass breaking and I immediately felt alarmed, "Aya!" I yelled, "Open the door!"

No sound from inside.

I stopped from ringing the doorbell and banged my fist on the door, "Aya! Please answer the door, Aya!"

Still nothing; I looked around, the windows were covered shut by thick curtains. She wasn't answering her cellphone. Damn, I don't know if I can do this, but…taking a few steps back, I took a deep breath before charging towards the door.

The door didn't budge.

My shoulder hurt, but I stepped back again, "Damn it, Aya, open the door!" I charged again.

The hinges moved.

I winced at the pain in my right shoulder. I tried kicking the door, and the hinges bent more. Taking one last deep breath, I took several steps back before yelling and charging the door for one last time.

The door fell down. I instantly saw Aya, crying and sobbing her heart out on the kitchen table.

She stopped sobbing for a second to glance at me. I felt foolish, "Sorry for breaking your door," my face was red with embarrassment, "I thought something bad happened to you."

Aya's cheeks were washed with tears again. I looked around and saw a glass cup and a glass pitcher broken into shards with its contents spilled on the floor, "Something did happen here," I whispered aloud. I held Aya's shoulders, forcing her to look at me. She looked utterly miserable, and I instantly felt sorry for her. Reaching for the handkerchief in my pocket and wiping her face, I said, "You had me worried, Aya."

Suddenly, Aya had her face on my chest and I felt the dampness on my shirt as we both landed on the floor; I with my back on the wall. She whispered in between sobs, "I'm so sorry. I just couldn't take it anymore."

I stroked her hair, trying to soothe her, "It's alright, Aya."

She sniffed, "I tried to kill myself."

What?

My hand froze in the act of running my fingers through her hair. I stared at her, "Aya, why did you try to kill yourself?"

She faced me, her eyes showing her desperation, "It's my entire fault, isn't it? It's my fault Rei is dead!"

_Oh, Aya._

"It's my fault why Rei isn't here today!" Aya continued, her voice quivering with all her emotions, "If he hadn't escorted me home that night, he would still be alive! It's me to blame for all of this, me! I don't deserve to live!"

That last statement almost made me slap her. How could Aya even say that? Didn't she know that we all care about her? Aya shouldn't have been left alone, she's getting truly delirious. Instead, I held her shoulders forcibly and yelled, "How could you even say such a thing, Aya?"

The anger in my voice made her stop her ranting.

"How could you even try to kill yourself?" I continued, "After all you've been through, all your hardships, all your aspirations, all your dreams, you're going to throw them all away?"

"But—"

"Here we just lost a friend, and now are we about to experience another loss? Don't you know that we care for you, Aya?"

"But I—"

"Nobody is blaming you for what happened, Aya. It was an…," I hesitated, "an accident. Nobody was to blame, especially not you."

"Yuuya—"

"Do you think Rei would be happy if he knew what you did?"

From her expression, I knew my question struck her hard. All my anger had gone out in a few minutes, so had her desperation. Slowly, her face began to crumble, finally weeping again, "I'm sorry. I am so sorry."

"We're always here for you, don't forget that."

OoOoOoOo

I left Aya with Ran and Miyu. She needed someone, her best friends, to help her take her mind off this matter, not to help her remind of her misery.

Sigh, damn it. Aya's getting really delirious now, and I hate myself for not doing anything that actually changes things. I looked out the window. A lot of things had changed since Rei died, I felt lonely too. It was as if there was a space inside me now that couldn't be filled again. All of a sudden, I felt like taking a walk outside.

Damn it. Who killed Rei? The question burned inside me so much that I went to the police station to find out.

"Hey, Yamato," I greeted as I went in, "Any news?"

Yamato looked thoroughly annoyed. The station was a complete mess, "Aaaarggh! That Ran! I told her this is not a place to hang-out!"

I managed a small grin before I realized something, "Ran was here earlier?"

"Who else can create a mess like this?"

"Are Aya and Miyu with her as well?"

"Yeah, Miyu said they were going shopping or something, girl stuff. Why?" Yamato asked, and then his eyes widened, "Don't tell me—"

I felt myself redden with embarrassment, "It's not like that!" I calmed myself, "Well, at least they're taking her mind off things."

Yamato became serious, "Is that what you came here for?"

_Finally._

"Yeah, is there any news?" I asked, both afraid and eager for what was to come

Yamato rummaged around the table, picking off a crushed softdrink can to get read a file, "Well no leads on the culprit yet."

I felt disappointed, "Oh."

"But we found the truck."

My hopes rose again, "Really? Where?"

Yamato noticed my eager expression. I wonder why he's not too pleased; probably because he hasn't caught the suspect yet. He gave me the file and my hopes were dashed once more.

The truck was in one of those recycling plants were junk metals were molded into boxes. The great big truck that ran Rei over was now a huge metal cube.

"It would be really hard to find any fingerprints or DNA belonging to the culprit at this rate," Yamato cut through my thoughts, "We didn't find any plate number either. We're running a search on missing plate numbers at the moment."

I felt utterly dismayed. It looked like we wouldn't be able to catch Rei's killer unless Rei tells us himself.

OoOoOoOo

_It was a starry night. I wondered whether Aya was home yet so I decided to go to her house. On the way, I noticed a lot of people on the street. I was wondering what the commotion was about and I decided to see. As I came closer, I could see it was a body. I felt my curiosity grow stronger as I neared the body._

_Yuuya._

Someone is calling out to me, I thought.

_He was laying face-up, his face to the stars. Rei's face was bloody all over and his head was lying in a pool of blood. His arms and legs were twisted in an awkward angle._

_Yuuya._

Who's calling me?

_I shoved the people and tried to find a pulse. There was none._

_Hey, Yuuya._

Who?

_I stared at the people, standing there, watching us, gaping at the body as if in shock, doing nothing._

_Yuuya, damn it! Look at me!_

That voice…

I looked at the crowd and saw a very familiar face. I glanced back at the corpse beside me and the face in the crowd.

_Yuuya._

Standing up, I took one last look at the body before walking towards the person calling out to me.

_You can see me?_

Of course I can see you, idiot, I say as if he was alive all along even if I knew he was already dead.

He smiled, looking deeply relieved.

_Thank you._

What are you thanking me for?

_We can talk again, right?_

Why? Can't we talk now?

_Now is not the time._

He is starting to fade.

Hey, wait a minute!

OoOoOoOo

I wake up, breathing heavily, my face drenched in cold sweat.

OoOoOoOo

A/N: I've got a dream sequence there, in case people don't understand. Please review! Onegai!


	6. Making Moves

_A/N: Really really really really sorry for the uber long delay. This semester was a tough one. This chapter has several voices as compared to the single voice in the first chapters. Enjoy, and please don't forget to review. Constructive criticisms are most welcome. _

OoOoOoOo

Yuuya is a good friend. I should be so lucky.

Damn, if there was only a way to talk to him, to Aya.

Aya.

I can't take it. She's not as strong as Ran when it comes to stuff like this. She's thoroughly miserable that she wanted to kill herself. She actually thinks it was her fault I was killed.

I hate myself. I almost got Aya killed. Thank God I knocked the pitcher over, even if it was the glass she was holding I was aiming for. I thought I was still alive. I thought I could walk over to her and prevent her from drinking the pesticide. I thought I wouldn't reach her in time and I had to dive.

Well, it sort of worked. I'm happy that we have a good friend in Yuuya.

But she didn't have to throw me out the night before. I was only trying to see if she's okay, to try if she could still see me, to try to tell her I would always be by her side. She yelled for me to go away.

It hurt.

She couldn't see me anymore.

OoOoOoOo

The Shibuya train station was empty that time of the night; save for the resident bum sleeping in the corner. I looked at the timetable. The last train for the night was coming in about 30 seconds. I took a deep breath and removed all thoughts of hesitation and fear. The train neared me and I jumped head on. Naturally, I phased through the wall. I landed on the train floor, rolled towards the other wall, and fell out on the second set of tracks.

I jumped too much.

The train was almost past the station. I got back to my feet and ran towards the train, which was quickly outrunning me.

I can't make it.

The end of the train was beside me now.

No, I have to make it!

I uttered a groan of frustration and jumped, diving for the end rail. For a few seconds, I was airborne as I reached for the rail, which I did. The next thing that struck me was that I was still outside the train and I might be dragged under the train.

Why am I afraid? The worst already happened to me.

I jumped, phased through, and landed inside the train. Looking around as I stood up, I saw that no one was around. I walked towards the next carriage and the next only to see empty space. Finally, I peeked through the automated controls to see, disappointedly, no one.

"What the hell are ya doing here?"

I turned around and saw a dirty, scruffed face inches from mine, "I need your help."

The ragged man stepped back and stared at me, "You've been to these parts before?"

Grateful that his reaction changed, I asserted myself, "Yeah, you threw me out the window."

"Like all the others."

I blinked. What others?

He noticed my expression, "You aren't the only goner in this city, stupid."

Before I could talk, he was already walking back to the other carriages, "I ain't the Charon of this world."

"I need your help."

The man stopped, turned around to look at me, and laughed, "To what? Go to heaven? Too bad, ya missed the spotlight a long time ago."

I have to make this ghost listen to me, "I was murdered."

He cackled all the more, "Aren't we all? You're still here. Ya didn't know you were dead, didn't ya?"

I was losing him. Throwing caution to the wind, I raised my voice, "Someone ran me over. I can't talk to my girlfriend and she tried to kill herself. I know who my killer is but they don't. I can't do a damn thing and I'm sick of it!" Forgetting my pride, I closed my eyes and bowed to him, "Please, help me."

Silence. The soft noise of the train was the only thing I could hear, although now it sounded like impending dread.

"I ain't no genie either, boy." His harsh cackle again.

I straightened up and locked my eyes with his, "I want to know how you can move objects."

OoOoOoOo

"Aya."

"W-What?" I turned to look at Miyu.

"You haven't been listening to a word I said."

"Sorry."

"You know, Aya," Ran said as she slurped her shake, "You need to move on. Rei won't come back to life and you know it. Stop acting like the world is coming to an end."

Miyu said, "Ran! Don't you think that's a bit harsh?"

I lost interest as they bantered. It was kind of Yuuya to keep his word to be silent about the incident in our house. I feel so ashamed that I tried to kill myself. Ran's words rang true. It's easy for her to say those things because she's so strong.

Because she's so strong.

Am I so weak? So weak that I tried to kill myself?

Ran is right. Rei won't come back to life. He's gone forever. But I'm still alive. I have to move on. I have to. I can't mourn forever. I have to move on. Can I?

I looked at Ran slouching in her seat with her dyed hair, strapless top, short skirt, and elevator shoes. She's strong and confident. Look how she copes magnificently with Rei's death. I should be like her. I should move on. I should take my mind off Rei.

OoOoOoOo

They walked me back to my house after a day of shopping. I didn't like to stay in the house anymore. I don't like my room; I'm terrified by the thought of ghosts. I don't like the living room; I remember how I tried to kill myself. So I went out and bought an extra large glass of ice cream.

"Aya?"

I turned to see a young guy with brown hair, "Katase?"

"I'm sorry, were you waiting for someone?"

"No, not at all."

"Mind if I join you?"

"Sure."

He smiled at me, "How are you, Aya?"

How are you, Aya?

How am I? I'm not fine. I'm miserable. I'm eating this ice cream that I can't finish because I'm sad. I'm not home because I don't want to remember that I tried to kill myself. I'm dismal because I thought it was my fault that I killed Rei. I'm depressed because the love of my life is dead.

How are you, Aya?

No, what am I thinking? I should be strong; strong like Ran, remember? I should move on. I should forget about Rei. I should think of other things. I need someone to help me take my mind off Rei. Who better than Katase?

I smiled at him, "I'm just fine."

OoOoOoOo

Damn. Still no clue as to who killed Rei. Yamato is at a dead-end. What should we do?

The dream I had that night. Was Rei calling out to me? Was it for real? Why would he be calling out to me? He said we would talk again sometime. But I never had a dream like that again. I really want to believe that was Rei; that he had something unfinished to do, like all wandering ghosts in movies. It would be really nice to see him, to talk to him again, to know if he knew anything about the person who killed him.

OoOoOoOo

_I stared at the people, standing there, watching us, gaping at the body as if in shock, doing nothing._

_Yuuya._

_Suddenly I was angry at them. _

_Yuuya._

_They were just standing there, doing nothing. _

_They could've called an ambulance or something._

_Yuuya._

Rei?

_Why were they simply staring at Rei?_

_They could've saved him!_

_Yuuya._

Rei? Is that you?

_Furiously I yelled at them, "You pieces of shit!"_

I stopped yelling, and turned around and saw Rei standing there, next to his prone body.

Rei?

_Yeah, it's me._

Why are you here?

_I need you to help me talk to Aya._

How?

_When you wake up, you'll be literally hearing my voice in your ears. Just don't freak out._

OoOoOoOo

A/N: In case people don't know, Charon is the ferryman of the dead in the Underworld in Greek Mythology. The dead, before they can enter the Underworld, has to pay Charon with the coin buried with them to ferry them to the other side of the river. How is the story so far? As I said, criticisms are welcome.


	7. Disappearing Act

A/N: Truly sorry for the long update. I really didn't mean for this to be a parody of 'Ghost', I only meant to borrow a few elements from it.

Blame writer's block.

Disclaimer: I'm not Japanese. I don't even know how to draw a profile image.

OoOoOoOo

"Are you sure this is okay?"

_"Why are you asking?"_

"She might freak out. After all, you just died."

_"…"_

"Sorry, I didn't mean that."

_"It's fine."_

"Rei?"

_"Hm?"_

"This is really awkward."

"_Why is that?"_

"People will think I'm talking to thin air."

There's nothing awkward, I thought as I looked at Yuuya. And then I realized no one could see me, and he does look ridiculous talking to no one. I couldn't resist a smirk.

"I heard that."

_"You want to still look awkward?"_

"Nah, but I think this will work." He fished an earphone from his pocket and popped it into his ear, "People will think I'm talking to someone on the phone."

I shrugged, _"Rude, but it could work."_

"You've done worse."

We were then walking out of his house into the city. It was fun bantering with Yuuya again, to finally talk with someone who does know me and won't freak out just because…I was dead. It really felt like I was alive again, which brought me sharply down to earth, or six feet below the surface. The fact that I'm transparent and that I can go through anything reminded me that I would be anything but alive.

OoOoOoOo

"Idiots who come here are usually the people who didn't know they died," the ragged man said as he picked up a piece of paper, balled it up, and hit the softdrink cans near the sleeping bum, "So they wander around doing their usual stuff and wonder why the hell people don't notice them."

I bent down and tried to pick up a piece of paper myself but my hand went through.

"No use doing that, boy," he said without turning around, "Ain't no way a cold, dead prick like you could do something like this."

I stared at his back, trying to impose my will on him even though I couldn't see me.

"Ain't gonna work either. A bunch a' people done that and they're still wanderin this friggin city."

OoOoOoOo

This is it. I would finally be able to talk to her. It wouldn't be the ideal circumstances, but at least I would be able to hear her reply. It wouldn't be like the time back then in the ice cream parlor, where she saw me for only a few seconds. It wouldn't be like the night when she was spooked out and ordered me out of the room, even if she couldn't see me at all. It wouldn't be like the time when she tried to kill herself, where all I could do was dive and knock the pitcher off. This time, it would be a real conversation. I want to tell her…while I still have time, what I should have said a long time ago, what I should have said that night, the night I kissed her.

_"Yuuya."_

"What?"

_"Do you even know where she is?"_

"Maybe."

He was headed for the police station, and I followed him. The girlish shrieks and mad laughter that came from the station reminded me that Ran loved to hang-out here, despite Yamato's protests. We entered only to see a riot of people, and it took us a few minutes to digest the scene. Ran's sister, Sayo, and the boy she was with were doing a weird scene with exaggerated dramatics. Tatsuki and his kid brother were posing up to Ran, who hit them both as Miyu giggled over an exasperated Yamato.

But no Aya.

Tatsuki was the first to notice us, "Yuuya!" He exclaimed as he bear hugged Yuuya.

No, Tatsuki noticed Yuuya, not us.

"Hey, get off me!" Yuuya said as he pushed off a grinning Tatsuki. He looked around, "Where's Aya?"

"She said she was going to catch up on her studies." Miyu explained

"Really, Aya should go out some more," Ran pouted, "Why even think of studying in the summer, right Rei?"

I blinked at her, and at the silence it produced,

"Oh, right," Ran laughed nervously, "I kind of keep forgetting. Yuuya was always with him…so I thought he was still here."

The tension eased inexplicably. I stared at Ran; well the brat actually missed me. Well, well.

"Don't worry about Aya," Miyu said to Yuuya, "She seems a lot happier these days, thank god."

Should I be happy that she's happier now? I was gone for about a month now, and she's done mourning? Is that how she feels about me? Is that how she cares about me? Is that how much she loves me?

Yuuya left the station, "You haven't said a word."

_"…"_

"Rei?"

_"…"_

"Are you still here?"

_"Yuuya."_

"What?"

_"Nothing."_

He was silent for a while, and then, "Do you still want to go?"

She's happier these days. Of course I want to go. I want to know what brought her up from her suicidal depression. What made her mind to drift off from mourning about me? Of course I want to go. What made her so goddamn happy?

"Hey, Rei? Since you can communicate now and all, how about you tell us about your killer? Yamato and I are at a dead-end, and we could really use your help."

_"As what? A star witness?"_

His voice registered bewilderment, "Rei?"

I took a deep breath, _"Plenty of time to do that later. Let's look for her now."_

Yuuya looked at his watch, "But the school is closed by now. I'll try her house." He got his phone and rang Aya's house. I got impatient. After 5 minutes he said, "No one there."

_"Why don't you try her cellphone?"_

"And what would I say? Hello Aya, maybe you won't believe this but Rei is beside me right now and he says he wants to talk to you?"

_"You can come up with something better than that."_

"Hmm, let's see. Where would a girl go to be happy?" Yuuya thought aloud, and then knocked the bottom part of his right fist with his open left palm, "I got it! Shopping at the mall!"

_"Yuuya."_

"What?"

_"We're talking about Aya, not Ran."_

"So? A girl is a girl. Come on."

So we went to the mall. It was summer, so a lot of people were in there. The crowds reminded me of the girls that hounded me every time I turned at a corner, the photographers that tried to capture every moment of my life, and the reporters trying to probe my every non-existent dark secrets and kinks. For once, I was grateful that I couldn't be seen anymore.

_"So Yuuya, where do you think in this throng of people where Aya would be?"_

"Now would probably be a good time to try her phone, don't you think?"

I smirked at him as he called Aya.

"Aya? It's me, Yuuya. Can we talk? I mean, right now?" Pause, "Um, it's really important. Where are you?" Another pause, "You're at the mall?" Yuuya smiled smugly, "Where?"

Then his expression changed to puzzlement, "Why not? But—uh, yeah, bye."

_"What happened?"_

"She said she was too busy right now."

_"Maybe she didn't want to see you."_

"You know, for someone dead, you're still a sarcastic bastard."

_"Whatever."_

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say she was hiding something from us."

When Yuuya said that, I felt a sense of dread.

OoOoOoOo

We found Aya inside the mall.

She was sitting just outside a café, enjoying a cup and laughing with someone. I found her because I was surprised to hear her rich laughter; not the timid, conserved laughter she usually has, but the kind that comes from genuine happiness.

This isn't going to be good.

I knew Aya wasn't with Ran and Miyu; not that she didn't have any other friends, but I never saw her hang out with someone else.

Except for one.

I finally saw who she was with, a brown-haired young man. Katase. He was eating her up with his eyes, and Aya was laughing delightfully.

Oh, this is never good.

The temperature around me suddenly increased. I looked around unnecessarily, "Rei?" No reply, "Hey, Rei?"

I looked back at the spectacle in front of me, and then looked around, as if I could still see him.

But he was gone.

OoOoOoOo

A/N: Reviews, pretty please?


End file.
